To Whom It May Concern
by gethsemane342
Summary: What a person writes from their thoughts can give a huge insight into who they actually are. 24 letters from 24 different people at different times in Panem. Written for the 24 word challenge.
1. A Story of Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **Well, this is probably my last fic ever. It's a response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. As this is (probably) my last fic, i wanted to tie up a few loose ends and answer a few requests people made to me. To that end, many of these responses have characters based on other fics i've written. To reduce confusion, i have placed a brief explanation of these characters and also which fic i got them from. Like below. In addition, the abbreviation **AR** stands for 'After Rebellion'. Apart from that, i can only say i hope you enjoy!

To Whom It May Concern

_Character/Story: Koarn Mellark (One of Peeta's elder brothers; the middle child of the Mellark family)/ Making Dinner_

1) A Story of Hatred (Prompt 16: Yell)

75 AR

Peeta,

We never see you anymore, did you notice that? I know me and you have never been close - I made that clear when I didn't volunteer for you at the Reaping – but that's not a reason to shun all of us. Are my actions why you prefer Katniss Everdeen? Because she volunteered for her sister?

If you really want to know (which you don't), I've never forgiven myself for doing that to you. Every time we saw you on the screen, we all felt terrified for you but I felt horrible. I knew it should have been me; I should have been the one who got threatened by the Careers and got blood poisoning and chased by mutts. We all knew it. Rai would have volunteered for you in a heartbeat. I'm just a lousy brother.

You know what really makes me mad though? When you came back, we all tried to help you. We were there for you. Even me; I would have done _anything_ to help you. And you should have known that for Dad and Rai, that goes without saying. Mom wouldn't say anything but I know she wanted the best for you.

And you ignored all of that. You barely acknowledged us. Instead, you chose a girl who barely likes you. You hate us – you've made that so clear, dear brother – and you chose hatred over love. Well, fine. Hate me. Hate Mom. But never, _ever_, hate Dad and Rai. They love you too much for you to do that.

When I think of you now, I want to yell. Scream. Shout. The way you've hurt us is unforgiveable. We've changed. You? You haven't.

So like I say, hate me. Yell at me. Ignore me. In fact, do it to all of us because you know what? If you don't want to be family, we won't be.

I hate you too, Peeta.

Koarn.


	2. A Children's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

_Character/Story: Jasmine Alwood (The female tribute from District 10 in the 74th Games)/ Sponsors, Game Over, Mentors (not up at time of publication)_

2) A Children's Story (Prompt 6: Bells)

74 AR

My darling Jasmine,

Do you hear those bells? You used to love them so much when you were younger and even when you ... went away. You loved the way they chimed and the movements they made. You thought they were beautiful; you always wore them in your hair.

I wish I could feel the same way as you did but, right now, they're a curse.

Listen to them, Jas. I know you can hear them. They're playing just for you. It's your party, as you would say, twirling your hair in your fingers.

It's your funeral as your mother whispers now, clutching my hand.

They're eerie, aren't they? Or is that just me? I don't know. All I hear in my head are bells tolling slowly and cannons firing again and again and you.

Do you know, I don't think I will be able to listen to bells ever again? Because every time I do, I'll think of you. You once asked me if you really had to grow up. You were only seven or so but you wanted to be a little girl forever. It sounds cliché but, to me, you're always my little girl. Just like you're your mother's little girl and Daisy and Alfus' sister. I just wish that you could have been in a position to say that to your own beautiful daughter (gets her looks from my side of the family, obviously), one day in the future, with a charming husband (who I would have to hate on principle) standing next to you.

The bells are finishing now, Jas. I know you'll still be here, watching me so I just want to say, one last time, that's it's time to say goodbye. Time for bed, Jas, just like when you were a little girl. Sleep well.

Love from,

Dad.


	3. A Story of a Daydreamer

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Review reply to **_**+Kaityy -**Thanks for the review. Jasmine wasn't specifically mentioned in the books but is basically one of the unnamed tributes from Katniss' Games._

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

3) A Story of a Daydreamer (Prompt 14: Legendary)

26 AR

Dear Mother,

I began my job yesterday. It is lucky that Father has such good contacts; I am working under the Minister of Defence who is very close to the President (as you know). The work is very exciting. In fact, Mr. Seius says I show potential so if I keep working hard, maybe he will promote me. That would be good; I want to make my way through the government.

I must admit, Mother, I have been daydreaming a lot today. I keep imagining everything I could do when I am older. I could even become the president. It could happen: I'm an ambitious man. I want to make Panem great. If I became president, I could do that. I would be remembered. I would be legendary.

Of course, that is a long way off, if it ever happens. But you know me, Mother – I'll do whatever I can.

Anyway, my break is over and I had better carry on writing my report. I just wanted to let you know that I am doing well. Remember to pick up that book, please.

Your loving son,

Numerius Snow


	4. A Story of Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

_Character/Story: Kayn Lazuli (the winner of the first Hunger Games; he killed his best friend to win)/ First, In Shadows and Moonlight._

4) A Story of Regret (Prompt 4: Belt)

11 AR

To the people from my childhood,

You know what today is, don't you? It's ten years since that first Reaping. Ten long, exhausting years of training tributes, carving wood and trying to forget. Every day is a reminder.

The only thing I still have from that time of being a kid is my belt. You won't know about that belt. It was my district token – a gift from my father. No one ever asked me what my token was. I know _she_ had that ring because I gave it back after I 'won'. But she told me about it before and all I thought at the time was that she could have had any pick of tokens. Only one person cared enough to give me a token.

I still wear that belt. It's a reminder of what I did. I don't need it. Ten years on and I still see the faces of Jewel, Skira, Ness and so many others, every time I close my eyes.

That belt is the only reminder I have that I might have been human once. Those Games changed me. I remember, nearly ten years ago, when someone called me a monster. They were right. I am.

Everyone has changed in these ten years. You have children now: children whose lives might be placed in my hands. You won't trust me with them, I know. I don't have children of my own and you all say that is a good thing. But I do know this: if I did have children, I wouldn't give them this belt. I wouldn't burden them like that.

Ten years on and everything has changed. Except for me. I'm still the silent, monstrous man I was before. I think we all know I will never change.

Kayn


	5. An Unknown Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

5) An Unknown Story (Prompt 18: Fly)

75 AR

Sister mine,

First of all, I will never, ever tell you this, in much the same way that you will never tell me about what really happened between you and Decius. Secrets are, of course, sacred. I am fully aware that I shall never send this.

But just as I was right about Decius (although I do not know what happened, nor shall I ever) you were right about me (and even though you will look knowingly at me, you will never know either). This new job isn't for me, is it? I'm too much of a coward. All the time I was there, all I could think was 'What if I die?' I couldn't think about other fighters nor the people we were killing. I was too scared.

I tried to focus on the flying, like I do in the Hunger Games. You never understood, dear sister, but flying a hovercraft is an amazing experience. Even in the Games when I merely fly a few feet to retrieve a dead body. The freedom of being in the air, the sights and sounds, I love them so. Yet even these were not enough to quell my fear when we flew over District 12.

You told me I would be a bad soldier and I laughed and said I would be amazing. But soldiers don't feel fear or regret a job done. I am not a soldier as surely as Bassus is not Draco's son. Which I do not know for sure.

I thought I should write and let you know (though you will never see this) – I may be a born flier and I will always love it but I am no soldier. And if another flight meant another experience like District 12, I fear I shall never fly again.

Your loving brother,

Neratius


	6. A Story of Helplessness

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

_Characters/Story: Marcus (Minister of Public Welfare after the Rebellion; fired for questioning the president about the creation of the Hunger Games), Araceli (Minister of Health after the Rebellion)/ The Minister of Public Welfare_

6) A Story of Helplessness (Prompt 1: Promise)

3 AR

Marcus,

Where are you? You've been gone for three years! Don't you see what's happened? They did it, Marcus: they made the Hunger Games. I was called into the first ones, to help with the nursing. I saw the bodies of those dead children. And the second Games ... did you see what they did to that twelve-year-old, on screen? Where his family could see him? I saw his corpse. I don't think I can ever forget. I can't even imagine how his poor parents felt.

So what I'm asking is, why have you gone? You promised to do your best for Panem. I remember how you argued in that meeting. You asked me how I would feel if my son were in the Games. I sided with you, Marcus. I gave you my support. For you and my son. But where are you now? Where is the Marcus who would stand up to the President? Why did you give up so easily?

I'm selfish, I know. I haven't stood up myself; but I can't fight. I heal people. I need you back, to fight. We all do. How can I deal with all these deaths without someone to fight for me?

Come back, Marcus. We need you. Don't break your promise now.

Please?

Araceli.


	7. A Prison Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

Slightly odd...

7) A Prison Story (Prompt 11: Trap)

35 AR

To you,

You know who you are. You must do. You know everything. You are everything. You'll see this before I write it. I know. I always know. But not as much as you. Never as much.

It's been six years. Six long years. I don't like six. It seems too small. It should be longer. You see it as small. I don't. I won't.

I can't describe how I am. You can. You always can. It's seeing the same programme every day. Reading the same book. Not a good one. Not a happy one. You don't like happiness. I don't know what happiness is. You do. You know all.

I can't say it. You'll hear it and you'll hear it twice. I'm not that foolish.

He died. You saw it, of course. Orchestrated it. Laughed. It was a simple fall. Maybe me. But not me at his end – I didn't fall. You know. You wouldn't care anyway.

They're all gone. Just me. Me and you, alone. They say I'm free to live. But you control me. You make sure I'm here. You know all, you see all.

I'm trapped. You see it, they don't. No one can. Except you. You see it.

I'll finish writing here. You don't care. You knew I would. You know it all. You're here now, with me. Watching. Waiting. Controlling. Trapping.

Me.

* * *

**Just to explain:** This is a letter from someone who won six years previously and has gone insane. He believes the Capitol is an evil power in his mind which watches and controls his actions and is writing a letter to this 'power' about the feeling.


	8. A Broken Love Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

8) A Broken Love Story (Prompt 2: Opal)

74 AR

Dear Narcissa,

These are some of the things I would like you to know:

1) I love you.

2) I wish you would talk more. You ache so much. Please, let it out.

3) I know Peeta reminds you of me and sometimes, you truly hate me.

4) Despite this, I know that every night, you pray that Peeta will come home from the Games.

I remember when I proposed to you. It was a warm, summer's evening and we were by the square. You looked beautiful. I offered the ring to you and you accepted. I was happy. You were happy. I don't know where we went wrong.

It took me three months to pick that ring. An opal, set in a band of copper – not expensive like I wanted but you said you loved it and would never take it off. You threw it at me, the first time we argued, just after Rai was born.

You won't speak to me or the boys. We haven't had a week of talking to each other for over three years. You tell me you hate me and sometimes, you say you hate our sons. I know you love us though. I've seen you – watching the Games and clutching that battered, opal ring in pained silence.

And when I see you, I just wish I could tell you: I love you too.

Toset


	9. A Monster's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

9) A Monster's Story (Prompt 12: Home)

75 AR

Everyone watching,

I'm back, for the seventeenth time! You Capitol citizens, you think I'm a fan of your Games. You victors, you think I'm a mindless thug. Think what you like. I don't care. Because I'm home.

That's right. Home. This place, these arenas: these are the only places I've ever felt at home. Here, I'm in control. I know how things work. But in District 2, I'm simply another victor with nothing to do. I can't control anything. I'm left with nothing.

In the Hunger Games, I am the undisputed boss. I have it all.

So go ahead and call me a mindless killer. I don't care. I'm happy here.

There really is no place like home.

Brutus


	10. A Love Story of Odd Proportions

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

10) A Love Story of Odd Proportions (Prompt 8: Gratitude)

74 AR

To Cato Eliker,

I'm watching you in the Games right now. You're resting and trying to look calm but you don't fool me: I can see the distress in your eyes and the hatred on your face. Not for him, though, but for you. It might seem odd but, if I could speak to you, I'd tell you not to hate yourself. Because I am so, so grateful to you.

You would act like that's a weak thing for me to say, if we did meet. In fact, if I told you why I'm grateful, you would deny it. You've been trying to hide it for all the Games and she has too. But Clove can't fool her mother – as much as she would like to – and the pair of you are so similar that you can't fool me either.

Clove never did get along with people. Maybe that's my fault, maybe it isn't. She and I definitely never had a close relationship – I doubt we were even friends, as such. I pushed her too hard in her training. I never once told her I loved her. I don't think she even realised I did.

That's why I'm grateful to you, Cato. You showed Clove what it was like to have someone love her; someone she could love back. You're not to blame for what happened to her and you must never, ever think that.

Cato, you are clearly a great man, to love my daughter in the Games. Don't hate yourself. Win and come back. Win so I can thank you. Win for Clove.

Lavia Dakin


	11. A Story of Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

_This is written by one of the surgeons for the Hunger Games to that surgeon's boss._

11) A Story of Broken Dreams (Prompt 15: Blood)

74 AR

Dr. Hela,

I-

I don't-

I'm covered in _blood_! I know I shouldn't think anything about it, sir, but it's the blood of the dead ... how can I _not_ think about it?

You're in the next room, sir, working to save Peeta Mellark's life. That's what a surgeon should do – save someone's life. I'm reconstructing a dead _body_ in here. Cato Eliker doesn't even _look_ human, after what happened. Not that anyone cares.

I became a surgeon to _help _people, sir; to make them better. Yet here I am, reconstructing the body of a teenager while we all ignore the fact he's dead! The perfect job for a doctor, sir? Looking after the _deceased_? This isn't what I wanted to do with my life! This isn't it at all.

The blood keeps dripping onto this page ... I feel like, if I wash my hands forever, I'll _never _get rid of it, sir. Not it – _his_ blood. Cato's. He had a name, after all, this mass of flesh. When he was human...

Calvin is calling me back now, sir, to keep working on Cato. I guess this is just one more opportunity to get covered in the blood of someone I can't save. Because, let's be honest: when will I _ever_ get the chance to save someone, sir?

Dr. Rathe


	12. A Traditional Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

_Character/Story: Skira Anluc (Fifteen-year-old District 2 female tribute in the first Hunger Games; noted for being a good gardener; was the twelfth death)/ First_

12) A Traditional Story (Prompt 12: Spring)

2 AR

Dear Skira,

Just thought I'd write to tell you about life. 'Cause, you know, as your big brother, I should.

It's spring now, you know. Your flowers are growing. Lena looks after them. Not like you did but none of us can do it like you.

Just thought I'd tell you, though, I haven't let her do those flowers. You know which ones. The ones you and she loved. I look after those, you know. And yesterday, I gave Lena the biggest one there. It didn't seem quite like velvet to me but you know Lena – she loved it. Said it felt like you were here.

Spring was always your favourite season. Mine was summer but it's not now. You can probably see why. Mom said we should do something in spring for you but I don't know what. Maybe sell your flowers. But maybe that would be like selling you...

Anyway, enough moping from me. Big brothers aren't meant to be depressed, you know. You better be having fun, wherever you are. Maybe with that Jewel person – the one you liked – or that other one - Jak, I think his name was.

I'm going to place your flower in this letter, seal it and place it by your grave, ready for you to read. It can be my new act of spring.

Love always,

Burin


	13. A Story of Justification

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

_This is one of the Gamemakers after Peeta and Katniss' displays at the 75th Hunger Games._

13) A Story of Justification (Prompt 6: Picture)

75 AR

To ... to ... to ...

Rue?

Peeta?

Katniss?

I don't know. I don't know who I should write to. Do I write to Rue and tell her I'm sorry? Her family? Grieve for their loss? To Peeta, about his picture? To Katniss, about her life?

I don't know.

To one of you, or all of you, or maybe just to Peeta actually,

I'm doing my job, alright? I know you don't like it. None of you do and Peeta made that clear with his picture. You were trying to get to us, Peeta. You and Katniss. But this is a job! Like being a miner or a baker or a doctor. Do you think it's easy, sitting and watching twenty-four people who might die within a few days? Do you think I have the time of my life, making death traps? But here's the thing: if I don't do it, someone else will. Nothing changes.

What I do is sick and twisted, I agree, but look around! The world will never be a 'utopia'. Picture a perfect world. It's not the same as mine, I can tell you that now.

Painting that picture might have gotten to us but you know our only choice now is to give you a score which means death. You've changed nothing – nothing at all. It doesn't even help Rue.

I'll stop justifying myself now. I don't need to. You've killed yourself without my help. I hope you know that.

But I also hope you know that when I sleep tonight, I will dream of Rue.

Devanira Senarus


	14. A Story of Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

**There will probably be no update 24th, 25th and 26th December. Merry Christmas!**

14) A Story of Determination (Prompt 3: Chair)

23 AR

To the next winner from District 12,

I'm going to be sitting on that stage, waiting for you, mate. I'm our first winner. Twenty-two years and we finally have a winner! And now that I'm here, I'm gonna make sure there are more. That's where you come in, mate. You're gonna be sitting in the chair next to me, next year. And in a few years time, I won't even have to be there.

These chairs have been empty for way too long. Now I've got one and I'm determined that they'll never be empty again. We're always going to win, alright? I refuse to let us lose any more kids than we have to. People like Serea...

So just remember, when you get called, you know you're going to win, alright? If I can win, you can too, mate. This time, next year, there'll be two of us in these chairs and we're gonna be planning for our third winner. Got it?

Al Janek, winner of the 22nd Hunger Games.


	15. A Story of Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

**I'm not 100% sure when this should be written - if you do know, please tell me :)**

_This is from the character commonly known as the red-headed avox, before she lost the power of speech._

15) A Story of Betrayal (Prompt 19: Bracelet)

73 AR

Caligula,

Note I don't call you father. A father would show some compassion for his children. I doubt you even care that Tarquin is dead. Just like you didn't care when Mother died.

Don't think I don't know who sent those soldiers after us. You killed him, Caligula. You murdered my brother – your own wife's son – because your job matters more to you than your children do. You are a selfish, cruel and heartless bastard. And, of course, the only thing from that which will shock you is that I swore. Of course.

For as long as I live, I will remember the feeling of those handcuffs – 'bracelets' as the Peacekeepers sneered – on my wrists as my brother lay dead. My wrists are chafed now but I don't care. It's just a reminder that my only purpose in life now is to kill you. I don't care how long I have to wait. One day, your life will be in my hands and I'll show you just as much mercy as you showed to Tarquin.

I'll have to stop writing now. They're coming to remove my tongue and make me an avox. You once said that if I was silent, you wouldn't realise I was your daughter. I think you forgot I was your daughter long ago.

Until that moment when our positions are reversed ... 'Father'.

Calpurnia.


	16. A Story of Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

_Character/ Story: Hulde Vegrise (Eighteen-year-old female tribute of District 4 in the 1st Hunger Games; one of two volunteers, she alluded to having a bad past but never explained it; came third)/ First._

16) A Story of Loss (Prompt 9: Determination)

1 AR

Charity,

I want you to know that I miss you. I only had you for one week but I loved you. I was only sixteen but I would have done _anything_ for you.

I couldn't save you in the end.

That's why I'm going to volunteer in these Hunger Games tomorrow. I want to win and be on top of things. I want to numb the pain I've felt since losing your gran, grandpa and uncle. Not your father – he's just gone. I want to win for you. To prove I can succeed at something.

I thought I was winning when I had you. When I first saw you, I thought I'd done the best thing in the world. I didn't care if we won the rebellion or if the Capitol took us over, as long as I had you. And then I lost you.

I'm determined to win for you, Charity Vegrise. If I don't then at least I will be with you and I can be a proper mother, in death. I don't care about the honour and glory of District 4 or the Capitol. I only care about you. I'm going to win for you.

I love you, Charity. More than life itself.

Mom.

That doesn't look right...


	17. A Creation Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

_This is from one of the Capitol Scientists, working in the 74th Hunger Games, to his old school teacher._

17) A Creation Story (Prompt 17: Animal)

74 AR

To Mr. Saphu,

Hah! You were wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! You told me I'd never amount to anything. Look at the Games! Those muttations, those powerful wolves! That was _me_. My research, my job!

My animals are the best twist yet, I think. Look at the eyes! A bit of genius there, sir? It's been described as that, I know. And that was me, _again_! This whole design and idea ... the wolf tributes ... all me!

You were wrong! I _did_ amount to something in the end, sir. I created. I made something which will be recorded in years to come. I proved you wrong!

Your disobedient pupil,

Ulpian Barrow.


	18. A Story of a Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Review Reply to ...:** Thanks for the review. No, the person in chapter 4 wasn't the cannibal guy (who died in his Games, i suspect). It was the person who won the first Games. However, you have just made me wish i'd done one from the cannibal's POV...

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_Character/story: Spark Arram (Victor of the 18th Hunger Games; the brother of a tribute who died before he was born, in the 1st Hunger Games)/ Mentors, In Shadows and Moonlight (implied)_

18) A Story of a Smile (Prompt 21: Escape)

18 AR

Dear Jewel,

Do you know how much I loathed you? How much I still do? You're my sister, Jewel. You're meant to be there for me. And where are you? Six feet under.

I saw your Games and I think you let me down (even if you were never in a position to pick me up). I won, you know. I'm the third winner of District 1. Me and you are meant to be alike (apart from the obvious – like me being a guy) so why couldn't _you_ win?

I saw what happened, Jewel. Right as you died, you smiled. Who smiles when they're _dying_, for the love of all things good? Except a lunatic (or hey, maybe that's what you were going for) or a masochist (I hope you weren't going for this one)? Do you want to know what I think? I think you escaped. You _wanted_ to die.

No, maybe you didn't _want_ to die but you didn't mind. I think you saw the hell I'm living in and escaped it, by dying. Because it is hell, being the winner – I dream of Wonder, Carag and the other tributes nearly every night. Mom said you had vivid dreams too. Another way we're alike. Except _I _didn't take the easy way out.

I wish I could have known you. We have so much in common – I always did like to listen to stories about you, when I was younger.

I love you, Jewel, and I hate you.

I'm never going to escape. I love Pearl and Mom and Dad and Sarah and Tom (two more people you never met!) too much to do what you did.

So keep on smiling, Jewel. You took the easy way out. But, unlike you, I'll never give up. I'm staying to fight!

The brother you never knew,

Spark.


	19. A Story for the Archives

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Happy New Year!

_This is from the person who keeps the records in the Capitol to his successor._

19) A Story for the Archives (Prompt 10: Book)

70 AR

To my successor,

The books in this room contain the names of every citizen of every district in Panem since the Rebellion. Those are the ones which need the most updating, even if the data is also stored on the computer. Try to keep up.

In the shelf to your left (assuming you are reading this book from the table I left it on) is the book containing the name of every victor of the Hunger Games. Not much advice here except try to remember to update it when necessary.

In the shelf to your right are the books containing the names of every tribute who has died in the Hunger Games. I expect, much like the victors' book, you'll only need to update this once a year. Try not to lose it – if you do, you will either spend hours scouring the computer for the data needed (very boring) or trying to convince the president that we don't need paper copies of everything (very pointless. Trust me). Also, try not to focus on the names too much. You will only go mad and that won't be much use to anyone.

I know that, at some point in the future, you will wish you had asked me before and you will try to count in your spare moments so: there are one thousand, six hundred and thirty-four names in the last book at the moment. Sixty-two of these are the names of twelve-year-olds. Undoubtedly, this will change in the future but I leave this up to you.

Good luck!

The Record Keeper


	20. An Optimist's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_Character/Story: Mal Zeno (Male tribute from District 8 in the 74th Hunger Games; a selfless boy)/ Sponsors, Game Over, Mentors_

20) An Optimist's Story (Prompt 7: Hope)

74 AR

Keith,

I want to say thanks for training me. If you're reading this (and I hope you're not) then I'm dead. But you know that 'cause I gave you the letter and told you to read it if the worst-case scenario happened. And you'll have seen me die on the screen anyway.

One thing (though you know this too) – this is the only goodbye letter I've written. I know you think I'm gonna do something stupid and die – which I have done by now – but I'm holding out hope. I'm gonna act like I'm obviously the winner. If I can help the others then good. I know I'm not supposed to do that but you know me: I live to be nice. I reckon I can do both easy. No sweat, you know? And that's why I didn't write any more goodbye letters.

You might say it's dumb but the way I see it, if I don't hope, I got nothing. You know how soul-crushing that is? I see it all the time, back home. Nah, I gotta hope – hope I can win, hope I can help. Wouldn't be me, otherwise.

Anyway, like I said, this is just a letter to say thanks and bye. It's not your fault I'm dead. No idea whose it is (I suppose I know by now. And so do you) but it isn't yours. Just tell my family I'm sorry I went like this and I thought of them when I died. I hope I've made them – and you – proud of me.

Mal Zeno, District 8 tribute.


	21. A Story of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_Character/Story: Belinda Halam (an abused woman who sponsored Katniss Everdeen in the 74th Hunger Games; she was inspired by Katniss' actions to kill her abuser)/ Sponsors, Game Over_

21) A Story of Freedom (Prompt 5: Colours)

74 AR

Dear Katniss Everdeen,

Do you ever stop to look at the colours surrounding the world? I live in the Capitol but, until now, I've never had reason to do it.

The sunrise coming through this window is beautiful. Red, orange, gold ... are they colours you like? The girl on fire must like colours like that.

I have another sunrise, comprised of ugly colours. The Peacekeepers gave it to me – a black eye. A sunrise, they call it, so a sunrise it is but not as good as the one in my window. It's made of colours like black and blue and dark purple. I don't like those colours. They remind me of _him_.

I wonder if you ever appreciate colours and beauty? You're free now, just like me. Or am I free, just like you? Either way, I find myself seeing more colours whenever I look around. Even if I am stuck in this cell. But do you know what I personally hope for?

Before I'm executed, I hope I get the chance to see a rainbow, just to experience all those colours. Just for one more sign of being free.

Belinda Halam.


	22. A Story of Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_Character/Story: Jewel Arram (Alive during the Rebellion, she constantly made jokes and annoyed people; went on to take part in the 1st Hunger Games where she died aged seventeen) /First, In Shadows and Moonlight (implied), Mentors (implied)_

**Note: This is one year before the end of the Rebellion.**

22) A Story of Identity (Prompt 23: Oddity)

**Task: Write a letter of apology.**

Dear Dad,

Do you know: I have no idea what I'm meant to be writing here? I mean, I know it's a letter of apology but what am I apologising _for_? I guess education in these times: not very good. At least we're not learning about mass murder...

Anyway, you were the first person in my head when the teacher gave us this task. Which probably says something about us, right? Actually, that wasn't very nice of me. Maybe I could apologise for that?

Mrs. Hecate has just told me off for writing so little. I offered to write larger but she wasn't happy. She told me to take this seriously. Since when have I _ever_ taken things seriously?

Wait ... she's going to be marking this. I probably _should_ take this seriously then. But that's as likely as me learning to fly...

I'm doomed.

OK, serious. What can I apologise for? Well, you always tell me off for not taking things seriously (like this letter). I don't like that. What's wrong with having some humour? In this rebellion, we could be killed any day. I mean, it's gotten to the point where I don't think deaths are that surprising which is really worrying. I think we should all be laughing so if we die, we die happy.

I guess there really isn't much to laugh about here, though. Maybe I _do_ get on your nerves a bit – I mean, everyone else can follow an order to duck without throwing an army salute. And you don't spend your time telling everyone else that we've got to be careful not to offend anyone. I guess it really is just me who's always laughing and being an idiot. I guess I'm just an oddity.

That's what I can apologise for! Here goes:

Dad, I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you want. I'm sorry I don't take things seriously enough and I don't make you or Mom proud. I'm sorry I don't make life easier for anyone; I just want to forget how much danger we're in. I could change, I guess. I could try and be more normal, like Calem or Gleam. If it meant it would make you proud of me, I'd do it. Like I said (wrote) we could all die at any time. I don't want to die, knowing I wasn't the daughter you wanted me to be.

I just read over this. I started off joking, now I'm acting like someone's just died. I don't think I have the 'apologetic' tone Mrs. Hecate wanted. This will probably be another Fail for me to take home and laugh about. I guess I can't win them all, can I?

But I really am sorry, Dad.

Jewel.


	23. A Story of Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **A response to my 24 word challenge. Each chapter is a letter, though the majority of letters are not written to be read. Apart from that, i can only say: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_This is from a male resident of District 12 to someone who died in the 53rd Hunger Games. It is written four months before the destruction of District 12._

23) A Story of Remembrance (Prompt 20: Frost)

75 AR

To J lia e Gr s,

Your grave has frosted over today. Were you the sort of person who liked winter? Every year that this happens, I always wonder about that. As you would know because every letter written at this time and left at this grave asks you that question.

It has been twenty-two years since you died. A long time. I've only been here for these last ten though. It's a sad thing to see your grave so neglected, between Daniel Root with his flowers and Rachel Elms and her beautiful stones. It breaks my heart that the only thing which covers your grave is moss and frost, as well as these letters. Thirty-nine letters at the moment, but the first ones have nearly disintegrated. Just like the writing on your grave.

I am ashamed to say that I don't remember your death. I confess this every time but I still feel guilty. It makes my presence here hypocritical – I come to make sure you are remembered as much as Mr. Root and Miss Elms, yet I don't even know your name or age. The frost and rain and moss have taken all of that from me. Were you someone's child? Sibling? An orphan?

The frost is so beautiful, yet it takes away all of your identity.

I always come here, just to remember you. That's all we need, I think: to be remembered. To know someone loves us and wishes we were still here. By coming here, I like to think I keep part of you alive; that even though I don't know you, I wish you were still here. No matter where you are. So I shall keep visiting you, J lia e Gr s, and I shall always remember you, just as I hope someone will remember me.

Until next time,

Everard Yew


	24. A Story of Forgetting

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any shape or form.**

**Geth342: **Well, last one - possibly ever (how weird). I hope you enjoyed this fic and thanks to everyone who reviewed it, favourited it, put it on alert or read along. It was a nice way to end my fanfic writing, at least for six months if not ever. Hope you enjoy.

_This is a letter in a military report. It is the second half of a story._

24) A Story of Forgetting (Prompt 24: Reminder)

75 AR

**REPORT**

Sir,

As ordered, we have searched the ruins of District 12 for survivors. Many citizens have escaped and we have not found any survivors. The ruins are littered with the bodies of the dead. So many children...

My designated area was the graveyard. Only one person, killed in the blast, was there – a charred man with a crumbling hand touching a gravestone. We were unable to identify him or the gravestone he was visiting. It is doubtful that we ever will.

This exercise was meant to remind the districts of our power. Seeing that man makes me think that this is no reminder at all. We do not know any of these people's names. That man will simply be forgotten, as will the children and men and women who perished. A reminder makes us remember. So many people will be forgotten that this cannot be the same thing.

This was a waste of ti-

[_The reporting soldier, Private Johnson, has been shot for treason. A proper report, written by myself, will follow now – Captain Byzan]_

Sir,

No survivors left in District 12. Operation has been a success.

_FIN_


End file.
